Harry Potter and the Elemental Sword
by Goku Power Potter
Summary: Hary finds out that he is holding the worlds oly hope on his shoulders. He has to unlock key to unleash the Elemental Sword before it's to late.


**Harry Potter and the Sword of Elements**  
****  
  
Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own all the new spells, improved spells, and modified spells. I will try to make the chapters long. All the letters and dreams will be written in _Italic_ form. I will improve the chapters as they go on and I learn more about writing fanfics. I will send an e-mail to the people who reviewed this chapter informing them that the next chapter is up. Now, sit back, grab some popcorn, and enjoy! Remember, I'm only 10 years old.  
  
** Chapter 1- The Attack of the Death Eaters **   
  
Harry Potter stared into the slightly pinkish sky with a look of determination. He had decided to study like their wasn't going to be any tomorrow. He was going to study like there wasn't going to be a tomorrow because he wanted to learn all the charms, spells, and hexes he could so he could finally defeat Voldemort. Harry saw a tiny dot that soon grew larger to reveal Hedwig flying towards Harry. Harry caught Hedwig before she fell to the floor out of tiredness. He saw that she was carrying a lot of things. He looked at the calendar and realized that it was his birthday. He opened one of the letters randomly. The letter read:  
  
_Dear Mr.Potter:  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been appointed the job of Perfect. This year instead of two Perfects   
we will have 4 Perfects this year. This arrangement was made because of the impending danger of Voldemort. This year we also arranged for Gryiffindor to be the only house with Perfects because all the other houses have been proven to have a Death Eater in their house. We will ask all the perfects to choose a person you think would be good in a war. There have been signs that Voldemort is going to unleash the Great Magical War again. It is spirits, ghosts, the living undead, and living things fighting in a war. If we don't defeat Voldemort the war won' t ever stop. In other words, it will keep on going on for an eternity keeping us and our children in endless mourning. I am personally asking you to be the leader of it since you survived the Killing Curse. The other Perfects are Ron Weasly, Hermoine Granger, and Neville Longbottem. Please report to my office after The Sorting.  
Sincerely,  
Headmaster Dumbledore  
P. S: These are the books you will need. They are:  
. How To Use Magic Without A Wand- By: Shallowet Drtye  
  
. Martial Arts Or Wizards- By: Gyrtur Frtyu  
  
. How To Use The Elements- By: Sacsdf Guyer  
  
. Learn How To Speed Up- By: Touer Fuirte  
  
. How To Be Powerful- By: Sinfil Ferrty  
  
. How To Exercise- By: Ftyuil Darty  
  
. Physic Power To All- By: Retuil Ruitlew  
  
. Illusion Of The Mind- By: Dretuilwere Serterder  
  
. How To Harness Your Full Magical Power- By: Fuiltyerwes Proloue   
  
. Power Of The Human Tower- By: Bhetuilerty Teofyty  
  
. Transform Into Your Spirit- By: Retuiloper Yukkyierty  
  
. Dueling Spells For All- By: Siurty Poupierr  
  
. Super Magical Power- By: Fucshica Fuyiter  
  
P.S.S: These are the things you will need. They are:  
. Four Thick and Thin Robes  
  
. Four Exercise Robes  
  
. Four Automatic Writing Quills  
  
. Four Can Take All You Throw At It Robes  
  
_Harry looked up from reading the letter to read all the other letters. He opened the one that had gold paint on the envelope. The letter read:  
  
_Dear Harry,  
Pro. Dumbledore allowed you to come to our house. We will be picking you up at 11:59 tonight. Pack all your stuff so we won't have to wait in that muggle house for long. Hermoine is going to come over to. I've also been made a Perfect, I reckon that you already knew about that. I hope to see you later, old chap. The present I gave you was allowed by the Ministry so don't worry.  
Sincerely,  
Ron _   
  
Harry opened the letter with a Phoenix drawn on it. The letter read:  
  
_Dear Mr.Potter:  
We have decided that you have shown the bravery, loyelness, and wisdom to be the leader of the Order of Merlin. We are fighting against Voldemort but we are not in the same group as Albus Dumbledore. As of right now we will follow your every command. We will be joining forces with Albus soon because united we stand, divided we fall.  
Sincerely,  
_ _Tridon Retery  
_ _  
_ Harry suddenly noticed that there were three small packages by the letters he had read. He opened one of them to find a Perfect badge. He opened the second one to find Time Turner. He suddenly realized he could go back in time every time Voldemort used the Aveda Keveda so he could survive. He opened the third package to find a ring with a Phoenix carved into it. He put it on his middle finger and suddenly heard a voice say, "_This is what will protect you from the darkness." _There was a blinding flash of light. Harry looked at his ring again. This time it was a mini sword with a Phoenix engraved into it. "_You will have to achieve the courage, wisdom, friendship, loyelness, and power to release the elemental sword that will slash through the darkness revealing light." _Harry read all the other letters rather quickly because of his fear that Dudly would tear them all up. He made a list of what he got. The list read:  
_These are the presents I got. They are:  
  
. One Broom Stick Case  
  
. One Fire Bolt Phoenix  
  
. 10 Automatic Quills  
  
. All The Robes You Can Think Of  
  
. Infinite Space Ten Lock Trunk  
  
. Book of Pranks  
  
. The Book Of Spells  
  
. Advanced Spells Of Powerful Wizards  
  
. One Hundred Chocolate Frogs  
  
. Elements Of Power, The Advanced Version  
  
_ Harry finished his listand looked at the time, it was 11:30. He quickly packed all his things into the ten lock trunk. He put all his books in the first compartment. He put all his supplies into the second compartment. He put all his secret things into the third lock. He put all the pictures he had in the fourth compartment. He put his broomsticks in the fifth compartment. He put all his cloth in the sixth compartment. He put all his other things in the sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, and tenth locks.   
  
Harry suddenly felt the house shake and rumble. He looked out of the window to see an army of Death Eaters standing in front of the Dursly's house. "Holy ****!", shouted Harry. He grabbed his ten lock trunk which contained all the things he had. He remembered that he could use magic if it was a life threatening event. He suddenly felt the intense burning feeling in his scar. He suddenly remembered how Voldemort had killed his mother and father.   
  
He opened his trunk and opened one of his books to a random page. He saw the words apparatus movews in the book. He held up his wand and shouted, "Apparatus Movews." A regular teenage wizard couldn't have transported himself of herself to another location using magic. But Harry's magical power mixed with his anger enhanced his power to a greater level. Voldemort busted down the door to find no one there. He shouted in rage that Godric had escaped again.  
  
oo~oo~oo~OO~oo~oo~oo   
  
Harry opened his eyes expecting to find himself in a cold chamber. But instead he found himself in a white void with pictures all around him. He found the picture that showed the end of the Hogwarts grounds. He imagined himself there. He again disappeared from the white place and appeared where the picture showed.  
  
He found himself at the gates of Hogwarts. He opened the gates and walked to the huge doors that led into the Great Hall. Harry kicked the door until it was open. He walked into the Great Hall. He then ran to Professor Dumbledore's office. He had forgotten his hurry that he didn't know the password. He finally arrived at the gargoyle that blocked the way. He shouted, " Lily Tidy, Lemon Temon, Cockroach Guts!". The gargoyle jumped aside at one of the things he said. He opened the door that led to Professor Dumbledore's office. He fell down on the floor out of tiredness. "Harry, are you all right?", asked the worried voice of Professor Dumbledore. "Death Eaters attacking Dursly's house",said Harry. He then fainted out of the tiredness.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Author's Note: I hope you liked it. Remember I am only ten years old. Please review this fanfic.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
